More Than It Seems
by JennaInWonderland
Summary: To everyone else eyes they seem to have it all popularity, looks etc but unless you're really close to them you wouldn't know what really goes on beyond their social life. Read about you're favorite FT characters in high school.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright you don't have to read this part it's just me venting a bit, this is my very first fanfic ever so I was a tad nervous to even get started but here I am learning everything as I go and honestly i'm typing out this story straight from my mind so bare with me even if my stories aren't so great at first i'll try my best to make it better in the future so don't be rude. Thank you (:**

 **If you're reading this then you know I obviously don't own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 1:

The sky was clear of any clouds, it wasn't to hot but it wasn't to cold the weather that day was at it's best for the first time in the entire month in the little town of Magnolia. Everyone had noticed except for a particular boy who was already in a bad mood and had no intention of going to school that day but he couldn't help having a very deepfeeling tugging at him that he had to go for some reason. He usually wasn't in such a bad mood especially so early in the morning but he had gotten in a fight with his mother because he can't keep his big mouth shut and to make matters worst his little sister was in tears having to witness everything. He was already going through the gates of Magnolia High and thought _Ug annnd 1_

"Ahhhhhh he's finally here!" "You were almost late" "We were sad we thought you weren't coming!" "Lets go on a date this weekend!" "No go with me!" Screaming girls helped forget about everything but then _Oh wait thats right i'm a jerk how can I forget._ He realized he was already being surrounded by a swarm of girls in uniform but ignored them since he was looking for his group of friends, all of a sudden two of them had popped up at his side with annoyed written all over their faces. "Can't you keep them under control?!" one of his friends practically shrieked. "Hey I can't help being this popular and handsome anyways you should be used to it by now" he replied with a smirk. "Oh here he goes being conceited again, honestly it really is such a daily routine even i'm used to it but the tattoo on your face doesn't exactly help our situation either Jellal you just haaaad to get it before school started this year and now every day we're being attacked by your fan girls" giggled Meredy. "It's not that I'm not used to it, it just seems to get worse each day" Ultear stated. Jellal was about to reply when all of a sudden...

 **"** NATSUUUUUUUUUUU! GET BACK HERE HOT HEAD!

"OI! WHO YOU CALLING HOT HEAD, ICE PRINCESS"

"Um Ultear, isn't that your step brother Gray and Salamander being idiots again" Meredy said as their group stared at the current situation not being shocked since it was also part of their routine seeing the best friends/rivals at each others throats. Jellal scoffed "Now I don't think I'll ever get used to them" "Can we just keep pretending I have no relation to that _thing_ over there fighting with Salamander as usual" Ultear turned heel and kept walking toward the school door ignoring what was happening out on the school yard. "Come on or we're going to be late to class"

Everyone was standing around in the classroom having conversations with their friends, Cana trying to taking sips of her 'water', Natsu and Gray fighting for Mavis knows what this time, while Jellal closed his eyes trying to ignore Ultear barking in his ear

"Come on Jellal you've never had a girlfriend, you have so many choices yet you don't take advantage of them even Cobra has a girlfriend!"

 _True i've never had a girlfriend which I can so easily have whenever I want but no one interests me._

"Whats that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing really just how can someone as sweet & innocent as Kinana be dating someone like you, not to mention she is way out of your league!"

"How about you mind you mind your own business & try to get your own love life" Cobra hissed.

"Alright, alright settle down class has begun. We're beginning with a pop quiz..." mentioned Mr. Gildarts everyone sat down in their seats muttering curses, groaning not wanting to start off their day with a quiz they didn't study for. Their was silence in the classroom that made Mr. Gildarts feel a bit uncomfortable he wasn't used to his rowdy students being quiet for this long however that quickly ended after he heard his door slammed open "Sorry i'm late!" she shouted then realized she disturbed the silence when almost everyone stared than whispered "Oh sorry.." with a small smile across her thats when Jellal noticed his heart stopped for a quick second then started beating quickly. How could it not there she was standing at the door with her radiating smile, big sparkling brown eyes, legs for miles, not to mention how cute it was to see how her cheeks blushed from embarrassment. Every girl has the same uniform but hers hugged her in all the right places showing off how curvy her body figure is putting all other girls to shame although her long, red hair is what caught his attention.

While Jellal was in complete awe of someone he's never laid eyes on, a pink haired boy at the back of the class glared at her in confusion. He kept scratching his head trying to figure out why she looked so familiar then proceeded to poke his classmate.

"Yoooo Gray.." whispered Natsu.

"Leave me alone Natsu, i'm not giving you the answers"

"Pshhh I don't need them I got my own" he snickered, pulling out a piece of paper to show Gray.

"Of course you would cheat, anyways what the hell do you want?"

"Doesn't she look familiar?"

"No, now leave me alone" Gray answered not evening bothering to see who he was talking about.

"Really? I swear i've seen her before...Come on can you remember for me Gray?"

After that he whipped his head up to retort at Natsu for asking him something so stupid but at the corner of his eye he saw who he was talking about _Oh wow isn't that..._ "Okay class take a quick pause to meet the new student." everyone that wasn't already, looked at her. It was quiet indicating they were ready for Mr. Gildarts to continue "This is-" "ERZAAAAAAA!" Two blobs of pink and black haired boys rushed to the front of the class hugging the new girl. _*snap*_ Ultear heard and looked up to see Jellal with a broken pencil in his hand she smirked figuring out what have made her usually calm, cool and collected best friend so mad to make that action.

 _Why are those idiots hugging his girl? She' not even pushing them back in disgust. Wait his girl? I don't even know her full name & i'm already claiming her as mine. Whats wrong with me?_

* _cough, cough*_ "Guys get back to your seats, alright as you all heard this is Erza. Erza Scarlet. Since you're already familiar with Natsu & Gray you can take a seat with them at the back" She smiled and waved to everyone before making her way to her seat she started to feel nervous when she saw everyone staring at her every move and thought how she's made a bad first impression. Little did she know everyone everyone was thinking _Wow_ or _Damn_ except for Jellal who thought _Of course thats her name it suits someone as beautiful as her._


	2. Chapter 2

**I read the reviews and was so happy to read them, I admit I smiled like such a dork when I did thank you for that! I hope everyone that reviewed and didn't review (but also liked the last chapter) read the next chapter like it as well.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

The whole class was finished with their quiz and had spare time before the class bell rang, Erza stayed at her seat chatting with Natsu & Gray. "Well it really is you Erza, nice to see you're back" she looked up to see a brunette wobbling in front of her. "Oh wow is that you Cana, hey are you okay?" Erza was glad to see Cana was also in the same class as them, "Don't worry about her she just had a little too much 'water' anyways we missed you where have you been?" Gray asked, "Yeah we sure did, how come you left us all of a sudden without as much of a goodbye" Natsu got in her face, "Is it that you thought you were too good for us to even say bye to your friends?" even Cana decided to attack her with questions. "Of course not!" Erza didn't know how to respond to her old childhood friends but thought they do deserve some answers she owes it to them it just doesn't make it any easier especially when she just got back. Her eyes closed for a while to think how she was going to let them know about everything she has been through "Okay, well-" she opened her eyes to see her friends lying down on the ground glaring at three guys standing right in front of her.

One of the guys grabbed her hand kissing the back of it "Hello lovely Ms. Scarlet i'm Hibiki." Erza pulled back her hand to her chest wondering how can someone be so bold, she got up from her seat to grab her textbooks to see they weren't there.

"Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't trouble themselves carrying such heavy things let me carry them, you can call me Eve you're pet."

"Um no its fine, I can carry them they aren't really heavy at all." she turned around to make her way out of the classroom, when the last of the group blocked her exit.

"I'm Ren. Damn, you're too cute for you're own good, let us walk you to class, even though I don't want to but you know to make sure you get there safely." Erza couldn't believe these guys especially this Ren guy, he was confusing. _**B**_ ** _rrrrrrinng_** _Phew_ "Hmm no its okay, thanks for the offers but I have to get going..." Finally making her way out onto the hallway being sucked into the crowds of students she thought how tiring the first class already was. _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

Erza couldn't believe she was going to be late to her second class on the first day, walking around the hallways trying to find her next class deep in thoughts bumped into someone next thing she knew "Kyaaaah!" slipped out of her mouth as she fell to the ground. Slowly opening her eyes to be welcomed by a guy staring at her _*thump**thump* What was that? Was that me? Oh no did he hear that? Ahhh he's too close and on top of me! He needs to move away but...I actually feel comfortable and he has nice hazel eyes..Oh no Erza snap out of it you're going to be late to class!_ "Can you get off of me?"

"Oh yeah i'm sorry." _Wow his voice is so so deep and husky._ "Here let me help you" she saw his hand extend towards her to grab onto. _He has such big, soft hands. Why does my face feel warm? Oh no, am i blushing? Is it noticeable? Look away Erza._

"I shouldn't have been running through the hallways even though I thought it was completely empty, i'm really sorry Erza."

"Don't worry about it, this wouldn't have happened if I knew where 3-B was.." her eyes widen a bit of realization "You just said my name, do I know you?"

He sheepishly smiled, scratching the back of his head looking away with a hint of blush on his cheeks "Ahh no, of course not but you're in my class with Mr. Gildarts, glad to officially to meet you i'm Jellal."

 **Jellals POV:**

He was all the way on the other side of the school building, as far from his next class as he can be when the bell rung, all the students in the hallway were gone in the blink of an eye and he sped up to get to his next class hoping to get there right before the teacher called out his name during attendance. _Damn that Meredy, why did she leave her gummy bears in my backpack couldn't she just wait until lunch to eat them I need to stop treating her like she's my child...I should've ignored all her whining & went straight to cla-_ "Kyaaaah!" _*thump**thump_ * _She just said kyaaah.._ Jellal saw Erza laying underneath him with her eyes closed he took in every inch of her face to stop at her lips, he couldn't control himself being in that position his face got closer  & closer to be stopped by her brown eyes staring into his. "Can you get off of me?" Jellal heard her voice for the first time describing it to be smooth & alluring, no he doesn't want to get off her he wants to kiss the mouth that seductive voice came from after thinking it over he decided since she asked he would listen, he would do anything for her. His decision to take things slowly with Erza Scarlet since he knew she was different & interesting almost flew right out the window when he held her soft hands, he wanted his hands to touch every inch of her body, he wanted to know if the clothing hiding her body was as soft as her hands. He resisted his urges then proceeded to at least strike up a conversation with her when his heart almost fell to the pit of his stomach when he realized she didn't recognize him. _Of course she doesn't know I'm in the same class as her those two bastards took up her full attention there's no way she would've been able to see me_ he thought to reassure himself.

"Oh did I hear you don't know where 1-B is? If you like I can walk you there?" he secretly hoped she would take up the offer

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to make you even more late"

"My next class is actually pretty close to 1-B so don't worry about it, come on lets go" that was a complete lie he was pretty much going back to Meredy but he isn't stupid he couldn't pass up the chance to spend more time with her. It was silent between she didn't know what to say to him, he was deep in his thoughts wondering if he should or shouldn't. _Thats it i'm doing it!_ fist slammed down on his open hand. "I was wondering if you wou-" "Heres my class, thank you so much" Door slamming shut in his face he couldn't help a low chuckle slipping out his mouth _I guess treating Meredy like a child just this time wasn't so bad...I'll ask Erza out on a date next time I see her.._

* * *

Erza was in the locker rooms changing into her gym uniform contemplating everything that had already happened getting embarrassed in front of her first class, being late TWICE, harassed by the guys know as The Trimen _take note to avoid them as much as possible_ , seeing her old friends _which was probably the best thing to happen to her today well except from being under that blue haired guy what was his name again? ahh thats right Jellal wow how I want to to be under him again but in a different location like i don't know her bed where its more private... ahhh no Erza nope_ , _no dirty thoughts get that out of your head now! *sigh*_ aside from all that she felt everyones eyes on her all day, being asked out multiple times, and she could've swore her teacher Ichiya kept sniffing her or maybe she was imagining it, she hoped the rest of day was more relaxing.

"YOOO!ERZA GET YER ASS OVER HERE!" "YEAH COME ON, HURRY UP WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!" Natsu and Gray greeted her from across the field, everyone out on the field stopped what they were doing to stare at her, she covered her face with her hands out of frustration _Ugh I just jinxed myself didn't I, this is Mr. Gildarts class all over again._ She looked up to see them opening their big mouths once again to scream at her to be stopped by a blonde girl slapping the back of their heads. _I should thank her for that._

The second he heard those idiots scream her name Jellal whipped his head so fast he could've broken his neck & he still thought it wasn't fast enough. Erza was in one of his classes, he couldn't believe his luck that of all classes it was p.e he gets to see her wearing both uniforms he used to think whoever chose them was a big perv, now he found himself actually thanking them. She had her long hair up in a pony tail with strands on the side framing her heart shaped face, wearing gym shorts a bit shorter than her school skirt showing more of her long legs, and her skin tight tank top exposed that she was way more busty than her school uniform had shown. He never saw the point of forcing students to exercise outside making them sweat like pigs and smelling like one through out the day in their classes but he's glad they made running a requirement in that class, she ran and ran, he couldn't keep his eyes off a...certain part of her body slowly going up and down. Don't get him wrong he isn't really such a perv thats just the effect Erza Scarlet has on him, he was in a trance that Meredy snapped him out of with a tissue in front of his eyes "Use this to clean the little blood coming from your nose. Really now Jellal, I didn't expect you to be like every guy here making it sooo obvious that you're staring at that new girl." she moved her from side to side in disbelief that her best friend can be so obvious.

A couple of minutes had passed by since Erza was last embarrassed, she knew it was going to happen again she just didn't know it was going to be this fast. There she was being stared at AGAIN by every person including the teacher except this time everyone crowded around her & there was a hand on both her wrists, each hand belonging to Natsu and Jellal as they glared at each other showing no hint of letting her go. It took the teacher 5 minutes to finally come out telling everyone the game for the day includes people to be in teams of four, three minutes of being asked by every guy to be on their team, two minutes to realize what was happening to her, and one minute of silently complaining why of all people this is happening to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I apologize that I haven't updated for a while but I been kind of been watching/reading Owari No Seraph & Attack on Titans (i also ship eremika and yuunoa now btw i looove mikasa, shes so strong and it makes my feminist side happy & shinoa, shes just soo sassy!) I also finally finished high school (god bless i'm away from people i didn't really like!) and started college this week so all this time i was fully registering by myself with no help which was a bit hard but wow do i feel like an adult although not really since i still live with my parent (any tips to give on college would be completely appreciated) also I've been reading fanfics each minute i have and i hit myself with a bit of writers block & laziness. Yes yes excuses from right to left but I would never abandon this story or take a lifetime to finish it so look on the bright side! (( Also notice how this chapter is a bit longer than the other thats just my way of asking for forgiveness & i hate feeling like such a hypocrite, because i hate when authors take too long to update its sooo frustrating! )) I also have realized there are sides to my personality one of them is hidden from everyone which is this side, being a wierdo and my for love anime and manga but i haven't found someone i can talk to about this stuff so i'm alone on that side. ok now i'm done w/ my little authors rant.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Still as those couple of minutes have passed by no one had spoken, Natsu & Jellal kept their eyes on each other. They weren't letting go instead they would tighten their hands on her wrist every time they felt her attempting to wiggle her way out of their hold. Even in the two minutes of realizing that they were holding onto her and one minute of silently complaining she still couldn't figure out why?...why were they holding onto her like life depended on it?, why were they glaring at each other like that?, why wasn't anyone saying anything?, and more importantly why the hell was she even letting them hold on to her so roughly as if she was a freaking rag doll between two children fighting over possession?! Erza was getting annoyed now, she was really considering beating them down if they didn't let go of her this instant but she calmed herself do to decide against it, there's no way she was going to give herself any more trouble than she's already received from other people. Low growls from the guys standing in front of her interrupted her previous thoughts _Really they aren't just children anymore they're also dogs.._

Natus finally broke the silence but didn't break the glaring contest he was recently having with Jellal "Hey pretty boy what do you think you're doing, let go of Erza!"

"I don't have to do anything Salamander, so why don't you let go of her." Before Natsu could reply, Jellal pulled Erza with full force onto his chest. He smirked at the look Natsu was giving him "Come on Erza you don't want to join a team full of losers, let's go and after school I can even take you out on a date"

..Oh that fucking does it, its one thing to be treating her like someone that didn't have a choice in the matter, but to insult her friends was another thing completely and then to actually have the balls to _demand_ a date from her. Before Jellal knew it he felt Erza pull herself away from him instantly to grab onto Natsu's wrist, leading him away from the scene. Not before stopping dead on her tracks to turn around stepping a good few inches in front of his face to stare straight into his eyes.

There was no way she going to leave without throwing a few words out there because contrary to what people have just witnessed she has a mind of her own and she is not afraid to let it be known. Giving out a sarcastic laugh that sent chills down everyones spine "Wooow someone here is a little _cocky_ of himself is that all you want to say about my friends.. that they are a team of losers, I certainly don't see anything bad in that so I guess I don't mind being a 'loser' too ... anyways do you really want to be seen out on a date with someone like me...a _loser_ , well I sure as hell wouldn't want to be seen together with you." Erza got closer to him to whisper in his ear so no one else can hear " ** _Oh and next time you insult any one of my friends I won't let you off so easy Jellal, you have my word"_** Before Jellal could say anything she stomped away from the crowd to the opposite side of the field Natsu, Gray, and a blonde girl proceeded to run after her.

Everyone ran back to what they were doing in a hurry after Erza left the scene while Jellal leaned back against a wall with his eyes closed, Meredy, Racer and Cobra didn't dare interrupt his thoughts they still couldn't believe themselves what had just happened a mere minute ago, some how their eyes and ears were playing tricks on them, right? No one has ever rejected a date from the guy much less been asked out by him, Jellal has actually always been the one to be asked out always rejecting everyone, not only that but this Erza girl actually called his ass out. Jellal's eye twitched despite his friends trying to whisper he could over hear them talking about what they had just witnessed, he couldn't believe it himself at first although it was all true now his mind was filled with thoughts of her once again except this time he thought about how she was threatening him, how she was a bit scary especially when she laughed/glared at him, how she insulted him, how she rejected him, how she just kept getting interesting and more attractive every time they came in contact now he just wants to know more about her.

Meanwhile on the other side of the field sitting down on bleachers Erza sat down eyes staying closed while crossing her arms under her chest, her friends felt a deadly aura around her, they all looked at each other to see who would be brave enough to approach her. After a minute she finally let out a deep breath she was holding in, Erza stood up opening her eyes to see how they tensed up while looking down on the ground.

She softened her eyes giving them a small smile moving her arms to her back "Sorry you guys had to um.. witness that" silently chuckling before continuing "...it's just you didn't really expect me not to get a little mad after what he said."

After sensing her deadly aura going away, and saw how she was right now Natsu and Gray decided to speak up realizing it was now safe "A little mad?! That was not a little mad! Ha don't worry about it Scarlet, we just can't believe you let the guy off so easy!" "Haha definitely but OH MAN his face after what you said was priceless, but oi you should have let me beat him instead I was getting all fired up!" Gray decided to take that moment to nudge Natsu's side "instead of beating someone up maybe you should start by apologizing to someone else for putting them in that position in the first place!" "Huh, oh yeah Erza sorry I didn't mean to it's just after I saw _Mr. pretty boy_ going after you to be on his team I got mad, because like how dare he your OUR best friend! Forgive me, yeah?"

She giggled moving behind the guys putting her arms around their shoulders "Well, after calling me your best friend how can I stay mad but next time control your jealousy Natsu and yeah his face was pretty priceless I almost bursted out laughing at that moment"

Erza's cheek was poked interrupting Natsu and her chuckles, turning to the direction the finger came from to see Gray give her a small smirk "His face actually got even funnier after your face left his, what did you whisper to him?" In the back of his mind he thought he had an idea, only Erza can threaten someone enough to make their face twist in being scared shitless.

"Oh noooothing it's something you don't have to worry about, anyways..." she took her arm off the guys to approach the blonde girl that was observing the whole scene beside them "you guys are being rude, you haven't introduced me to her.." she gave the girl a small wave with a smile "I'm Erza Scarlet, and you are?..."

In a blink of an eye the blonde girl jumped to trap her in a hug after a second of shock Erza returned the sweet gesture then both pulled back "Hahaha sorry for being so forward, it's just the guys have told me so much about you that I pretty much feel like I know you for as long as they have known you.."

"They talked about me? Oh my I hope they didn't tell you anything bad or embarrassing about me!"

"Oh no way they were practically praising you haha,...oh don't dare give me that look guys! You pretty much were anyways I thought you were just so much cooler after what you just did to the most popular guy Jellal, oh by the way I'm Lucy Heartfilia I hope we can be best friends as well."

"Ah i'm glad, the _most popular_ _Jellal?_ You've got to be kidding me. What makes that cocky bastard the most popular? It's nice to meet you Lucy, of course anyone that slaps these two idiots are a best friend of mine thanks you saved me from a bit of embarrassment, I just wish you were there to do that during our first class"

"No way! this wasn't first time they embarrassed you?, well actually knowing these two I'm not that surprised. Oh um well he's 'most popular' because-"

"Oi! I'm glad you girls can be best friends by insulting us, really I am well no not really but let's go play, I'm still too fired up! Lets gooo TEAM NATSU!"

* * *

Erza was actually pretty early to her last class which was weird considering through out the entire day she could never find her classes this easily, she was sitting down at the back of the class, leg crossed over the other, palm under her chin looking straight ahead and eyes half closed. She was trying hard to restrain herself from yawning she found herself rather bored, yeah through out the day she was complaining about all the drama and loud mouths but truth be told she always hated the silence much more. A smile is now spread on her face when she sees her new best friend Lucy walking to sit down next to her when all of a sudden both of their eyes widen to see someone has already filled up the seat.

"Do you mind getting up from that seat so Lucy can sit down?" although being asked politely he can hear her trying to mask the anger in her tone

"Huh, oh why should I? I mean there are other open seats I don't think Lucy would mind sitting down anywhere else, right Lucy?"

"Don't talk for her. Anyways she might not mind it but I certainly don't want to sit down next to you, _Jellal_ " purposely spatting out his name like it was venom to make sure he remembers how she still feels about his presence since gym class no matter how nice she thought he was before when he took his time to take her to class in the morning.

At the moment Jellal was about to respond, the teacher walked in yelling at everyone that they should have been already sitting down before he even walked in, Lucy gave Erza an apologizing look whispered " _ **Don't worry Erza it's only for today he has never assigned us seats"**_ before turning around to sit down in front of her. Even so she was still mad not only was she sitting so close to _him,_ she really wanted to wipe the stupid smirk off his face. "Alright class well today will just be about taking notes for your new project, and to make my miserable life easier the person next to you will be seated with you from now on making them your partners for this and future projects" _Uh Oh_ Lucy turned around to give Erza another apologetic look but her face was covered with her hands trying hard not scream at the ceiling like a crazy person with a fist shaking up at it because she swears Mavis is for sure punishing her with bad luck all day, but what did she even do to deserve it?

During note taking a folded paper landed in front of her she opened it to read **So my house or yours after school to work on the** **project**... She already knew who the note was from but in her peripheral vision she saw Jellal often staring somewhere else...

 **I'm not working on the project with you** ...

 **Oh really? then how are you going to pass this class?**...

 **Then i'll ask for a new partner, if that doesn't work then don't you worry your pretty little head i'll work on it myself**...

 **Oh come on look I really am sorry about insulting your friends just that me and Natsu don't get along**...

 **Even if you guys don't get along don't put me in between your little rivalry and don't go insulting my friends that aren't involved either remember what I said if you do that again** ...

 **I really didn't mean for that to happened sorry..again, and yeah yeah i know or else you'll murder me **...

 **I never said i was going to murder you!**...

 **Ha I know you didn't but it sounded like thats what you were implying**...

 **Well I wasn't implying on killing you**...

 **Thats nice to know..oh and its also nice to know you think i'm pretty**...

Erza narrowed her eyes turning to face Jellal smirking at her again, she scribbled and returned the note

 **I never meant it that way, but I can't believe you actually recognized that little detail considering ever since you first gave me the note i saw how you were oh so often staring at my legs, are they that much more entertaining to look at then the teachers notes jellal?**

His eyes widen looking up to see it was Erza's turn to smirk at him he felt his cheeks getting warm, he thought to turn his face back to the teachers notes before she could notice that he was blushing. It was a fail attempt, she definitely noticed it and his small pout _Ha pretty cute...Huuuh?! nope not happening again!_


End file.
